


Mutual Agreement

by Silbane



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied desire for incest, Rough Sex, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:19:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4905232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silbane/pseuds/Silbane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Concierge of Crime has a secret, but she'll never tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutual Agreement

**Author's Note:**

> I've been watching The Blacklist lately (it's so good!), and I'm absolutely enamored with James Spader's character.
> 
> So a little bit of back story. I listen to music non-stop when I write and whenever "The Hills" by The Weeknd comes on my playlist (regardless of what I'm writing), I can't get the image of Reddington out of my head. So I'm taking a half hour break from my non-stop Harry Potter fic writing to get this out of my system. Enjoy! Or don't! Who knows!
> 
> Be prepared for some weird implied-incest stuff! Don't read it if that's gonna creep you out! :D

He has a key to my home.

I haven't had to move in months, but I know if I wanted to, he would find me.

We don't have conversations anymore, but we used to.

Now he just comes whenever he has time, or need.

I'm fine with that.

 

We met dealing in the same circles.

Usually I move around too much to make friends, so sex is scarce.

He'd arranged a meeting, needing help to locate someone. My specialty.

The first time happened so quickly I barely realized what we had done.

 

He's sitting on the chair in the corner of my bedroom when I walk in, his hat on the nightstand.

He doesn't undress, not that he ever does, but I sometimes wonder (the next morning) why.

Maybe it makes it too personal for him, I don't know.

 

But I know there's a reason he seeks me out. I've heard rumors.

The entire underground is whispering about it.

There's a girl he's been protecting, working with.

I didn't really care until I saw a picture of her.

Our resemblance is striking.

 

It's so intoxicating.

I get to see the Concierge of Crime, one of the most powerful men in the world, normally so poised and tasteful, thrust into me unabashed.

Almost as if he trusts me to not take advantage of his vulnerability.

He's right to trust me, I would never give this up.

 

There are other rumors, since he met with Berlin.

They say the girl might be...

 

That didn't bother me, either.

 

Maybe I have some problems I need to see a therapist for.

But I'll worry about that when he stops coming.

 

His forehead is resting on my shoulder as he grunts into my ear.

My own mewls of pleasure echo around us.

It's dark, he doesn't like the lights to be on when we do this.

He bites my earlobe and it sounds like my headboard is going to leave a dent in the wall.

If it does, he'll pay for it to be fixed.

 

I reach my arm around the back of his neck, and twine my legs around his hips.

The most delicious and inelegant sound of flesh slapping against flesh fills the room.

"God, fuck me, yes..." I pant into his ear.

He normally doesn't like when I speak, maybe it breaks the fantasy.

But I can't help myself when it feels this good.

 

With a strained growl, he comes, releasing himself in me.

So satisfying.

Before I know it, he's zipped back up and the hat on the table is gone. I'm alone again.

 

Absently, I wonder how upset he would be if I called him "daddy" the next time he visits.

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't feel like leaving a comment, kudos make my heart sing!


End file.
